A Different Way of Life
by Theatregirls2317
Summary: This takes place directly after Insuregent. It is my version of what happens next told through Tris's point of view. Sorry for the not so good summary, summaries aren't my strong point.. Hope ya like! :)
1. Chapter 1

And then the shouts break out. "We can't leave the city!"  
"Who knows if this is even right?" "We've never been outside of the fence, maybe she is telling the truth!"  
"What are we going to do?"  
Evelyn turns towards Tobias with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well then. You are the one who showed them this so I suppose you are the one to tell them what happens next."  
I hold on to his arm tightly. What are we going to do next? I now know what it was that my parents died for, what Jeanine fought to protect. Is it our job to help the outsiders become like us? Is that our purpose as Divergent? Lot if good that would do them, as we have just slaughtered a large group of the city's population over things that wouldn't have needed conflict if we weren't divided and we worked together to decide things as a group instead of five, six counting the factionless, separate groups.  
Tobias has a hardened look on his face, a face I know so well. "I say we do it. This is what our purpose in the city was, to recreate a better society. We've done it. And we wouldn't want to be selfish with what we've learned, would we?" he asks looking at the remaining Abnegation. "Or choose not to help these people when we know we could?" he says looking at the Amity. "And who knows? There could be more for us to learn out there." This time he is appealing toward the remaining Euridite.  
Before he can speak further, Evelyn interrupts. "We have just worked so hard to get control of the government. We've planned and plotted for months to change the way things were. Why should we give all that up to leave the city behind?" I jump in. "Why shouldn't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been decided that we will leave by train. Those of us who are former Dauntless are in charge of teaching those who aren't how to effectively jump on and off. This is proving to be very difficult. The young ones and the elderly are having more trouble than it is worth.

"Can I get some Euridite to go and figure out how to stop the train? If you can, wait exactly thirty minutes from the time that you stop it to start it back up. We will have everyone on by then," Tobias says. A few of the younger remaining Euridite leave. For them this is but another challenge.

As for the rest of us, we leave to do a quick last minute gathering of things. We are going to take a small supply of food and our doctoring things. I head home and quickly begin packing some clothes when I hear Tobias behind me. Sweetly, he squeezes my uninjured shoulder. "Soon," he says softly. "Soon we will be away from here. You can forget all of the terrible memories that this place holds. We can focus on helping and teaching these people. And more importantly, we can focus on us."

I smile but in my mind I am thinking about the outside. Will we really have a time of peace, a time free of war? A very small part of me wants to have a time where I don't have to be a hero, I don't have to be working hard to protect everybody else. Not very Dauntless of me, is it? Another very small part of me wants to be able to get more intimate with Tobias. I almost laugh. Me, the girl who was afraid of intimacy, somewhat wanting it?

"Tris, what are you thinking about? You have a funny look on your face. "

I turn and face him, running my fingers through his hair. "Can we get married?" I ask softly. "Not right away, but when the timing is right." I test out the words again in my mouth before I say them aloud. "I love you."

He laughs. "Of course. I love you too, Tris."

Tobias leans in and kisses me. I press my body as close to his as I can get it. Caleb walks up slowly, abandoning his proper Euridite speech. "The train is stopped and we have to get people on."

We break apart but his warm fingers stay wrapped around mine as we get people and things on the train. I sigh. This could be a 2-3 hour ride and we have no clue what lies outside of the fence. I feel the lurch of the train moving. It is quite a strange thing to see everything you have ever known disappear away from you slowly. After saying my silent goodbyes, I retreat into the corner to sleep the journey away.

A bit later, I feel a gentle shake. "Tris," says Tobias, "We have left the fence and are just past the Amity section. We will be entering the outside any moment."

Nothing, none of the mass death and destruction I have ever seen could prepare me for what I see now.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of rotting bodies reaches my nose instantly. The sky is a dark haunting red and blood runs through the streets. Buildings are crushed, streets broken. I see a little girl crouched in a crater. Her skin is torn as are her clothes. Her blonde hair is matted on her head and her green eyes are almost completely red. I walk up to her with my hands outstretched. I guess it is my motherly instinct kicking in or maybe just the Abnegation in me reaching out, but I want nothing more than to help her. To care for her. To ensure her that everything will be alright. The closer I get however, she screams at the top of her lungs as if afraid that I will hurt her. Despair fills me. This is where my mother was from? No wonder she needed our help. I slowly walk back to the group and Tobias puts his arm around me. Normally I would protest this, but quite honestly I need it right now.  
"Where do we start? These people are crazy and too widespread," Tobias says.  
I shrug his arm off and turn back to the group. "Please step forward if you are Divergent." About a third of the company that came with us steps forward. "We need to split up in order to help as many people as possible. We should split up into groups with some Divergent and some not in each. It's up to you how you split."  
Cara, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah come to us. When everybody is split, I draw their attention back. "I'm going to send each of you to a designated area. We will begin with this area before we spread to the rest of the country." With that, I give each group a place to start the helping. Deep in my mind, I think this will end up being like the factions all over again but isn't that what my mother wanted? For us to teach them how to work in a better society?  
My group and I begin walking. We are to help the people in the furthest corner of this new city. Uriah hurries up beside me. "You would have made a fantastic Dauntless leader," he says. His eyes are a bit puffy still. The poor guy has lost so much recently. Then again we all have.  
I shrug. "Thanks. I didn't feel it was right though."  
Tobias has his head turned looking around. I reach out and grab his hand. He turns back to me. "Remember what you promised me," I say softly so that only he can hear. He nods and squeezes my hand.  
I sigh as we get to our part of the city. "What should we do first?" I ask, looking to Cara.  
"I say we find ourselves shelter and get settled in before we try to help them. We can't particularly help them if we can't help ourselves, can we?"  
A legitimate point. There is an old store we can make home. As we enter, Tobias pulls me aside. "I need you to promise me something as well."  
I nod.  
"Promise me you won't do anything stupid or anything too dangerous."


	4. Chapter 4

That shouldn't be too hard, right? I nod and pull him through the door.  
"We can section off areas. It will be like when we had to stay in headquarters," Cara says. "The quicker we can get settled and begin helping these people the better."  
I turn and look at those I have accompanying me. They are all relatively good fighters. We should be in good shape. "How are we going to start helping them?" I ask.  
Zeke looks at Tobias and I slowly. "Well we have to get their attention and control over them. You know what this means right?" I feel a burning in the pit of my stomach. We will have to take over the government. More war. I had hoped we would leave all violence behind. But with what we are working with, it seems the only way. At least they are sectioned off. It would be much much harder if we had to take control of the entire city.  
"We need a plan then." It is Christina who has spoken.  
I turn to my friend and give her an encouraging smile. "Do you have any ideas?"  
She grins. "Well. They don't know we are here yet. They don't even know we exist. Why not a good ole sneak attack? Of course we would have to scope out the place first and attempt to remove the weaponry the have stashed without them noticing. Hopefully they aren't as well trained in combat as we are."  
How like Christina that is. Just attack. It is our best option however. "Who wants to be in the first spy group?" I ask. Uriah gives me a semi-skeptical look. "We don't even know where their headquarters or government building or whatever is."  
Cara smiles, a rare sight nowadays. "It will be here," she says, showing us a hand drawn map of the city. I gaped.  
"How do you already know that?"  
"Just a guess," she says with a shrug.  
"We go tomorrow," Tobias announces. Nobody questions him.


	5. Chapter 5

It is early in the morning as I get up and sloppily throw my short-but-not-too-short hair into a ponytail. We have decided it best to dress in all black, like true Dauntless. Tobias walks over to my space and hugs me gently from behind, running his hands along my side. He is the first to touch me like this. It feels good almost as if it is something I have been missing for years. I nestled my head in the curve of his neck. How I wish we didn't have this to worry about! What I want most right now is to concentrate on my future with Tobias but I know not helping these people would be like betraying my mother.

"We should probably leave soon," he whispers, his breath warm on my neck. I nod then break out of his light grasp. The two of us walk out of the crumbling building to where the others are already waiting. In each little sector of the city, there was a government building although the way we have been seeing people act, the government doesn't or can't enforce anything.

Cara stands at the head of our group. "We have to do this quick. No staying too long, just a little peek at what is going on, how this works, and how many people we are up against. We ARE NOT attacking today, today's outing is solely for planning purposes," she says emphasizing the words are and not. She has nothing to worry about though. I don't plan on risking my life or any others over something stupid. My parents were willing to die for this. What a fine way to repay them by doing something rash!

We begin walking quickly towards to outer left hand corner of our part. It will be best if we get there before sunrise. Luckily, it isn't too far away.

"Tobias and I will go around the back and scope. The rest of you can go around the front or sides or something. We need to find entrances and exits as well," I say. The others nod.

I run as quietly and swiftly as possible to a large bush. We need to figure out where precisely we are going before we go. I peek up when something catches my eye. A tall woman with long blonde hair is walking out of the building. There is something about her that I recognize. Maybe it is her eyes, soft and caring. Or the way she walks. Then the realization hits me. I gasp and before I can stop myself, I hear my voice shout out in disbelief. "Willow?"


End file.
